


How far we have come

by Saku015



Series: HQ OT3+ Week 2018 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Haikyuu!! OT3+ Week, Kissing, M/M, Memories, Multi, Polyamory, Third Year Hinata Shouyou, Third Year Kageyama Tobio, Third Year Yachi Hitoka, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: It is their last training camp and Yachi feels nostalgic.





	How far we have come

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Old days.

Yachi was sitting on the hill, staring at the sky. The light breeze played with her hair and the young woman closed her eyes just to enjoy the feeling.

Form the gym below the hill, she could hear the sound of volleyballs meeting the ground as well as heavy breathings and voices shouting orders. Yachi felt as a smile appeared on her lips. Thinking about the fact that she spent almost all of her nights during this camp in the same gym, helping his boyfriends practice just two years ago was somehow unimaginable.

”Hitoka-chan!” Yachi heard the energetic voice and in the next minute she got a ginger haired thunderbolt into her lap. Hinata turned onto his back, blinking up at his lover with big brown eyes.

”Good evening, Shouyou-kun!” Yachi greeted him, brushing her fingers through his hair. ”How was practice?”

”It was super hard!” Hinata whined, taking a deep sigh. ”Tsukishima is a sadist and Coach only make it double,” Hinata said, then smiled up at Yachi, ”but it is good to know Hitoka-chan is here to cuddle with me!”

Hinata threw his arms around Yachi’s neck and pulled her down into a kiss. Yachi yelped in surprise, but kissed back eventually. Suddenly, he felt as a hand pulled her upwards. Her smile turned into a small smirk because of the reaction.

”Don’t choke her, Hinata!” Kageyama grumbled, sitting down beside Yachi, pulling her to his chest. He placed a kiss onto her hair which made Yachi giggle. ”How are you, baby?” He murmured into her ear.

”I am all right, Tobio-kun,” Yachi said, turning her head upwards to look into Kageyama’s deep blue eyes. ”We have just finished preparing the dinner with the girls, so I came out to have some fresh air.”

”I love Hitoka-chan’s cooking!” Hinata exclaimed, trying to pull the girl into a kiss once again, then pouted. ”You do not have to be so possessive, Bakageyama!”

”Then do not try to impropriate her, boke!” Kageyama answered, glaring down at the small boy. 

Hinata shot up from his lying position and sent just as deadly glares that came from the other body. They leaned so close to each other, their noses almost bumped. Yachi’s eyes gleamed with mischief. She grabbed both of her boyfriends on the back of their necks and pushed them forward.

Hearing the surprised/horrified noises and the smacking of lips were music to her ears. She was not even surprised of because of the happenings of the next few seconds – Hinata jumping in Kageyama’s neck and pushing him to the ground. It was always like that – whenever they had a silly argument, they end up kissing the frustration away.

With a sudden movement, Kageyama turned them, so now Hinata was blinking up at him, still stunned because of the sudden movement. Kageyama looked back at him with half lidded eyes that made the other boy blush furiously. 

Yachi slowly pulled her phone out of her pocket and made some compromising photos about the two. She knew that there would be times she would need them. She had no idea why she was so afraid when she saw them arguing for the first time. Maybe it was because of its intensity – they had not spoken with each other for a long time after that after all.

”Hitoka-chan, what are you doing?” She heard Hinata asking. She turned back, seeing both of them looking at her – Hinata still being underneath Kageyama.

”Just making some material,” Yachi said, lifting up her phone. The horror on her black haired boyfriends’ face was priceless. Yachi could not help, but laughed out loud. 

She knew that she could not be thankful enough to Kiyoko-san for asking her to be the new manager of the Karasuno Volleyball Club and to fate for bringing her together with the two most important boys in her whole life.


End file.
